Rückkehr nach Tauris
by Nuc
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Goethes Iphigenie auf Tauris. Es empfiehlt sich, sich vorher durch das Stück gequält zu haben


Die Rückkehr nach Tauris (Iphigenie Teil 2)  
  
Akt 1  
  
Hain vor Dianens Tempel  
  
Erster Aufzug  
  
Iphigenie. Oh was mach ich erneut an diesem werten Orte, wo vielen das Leben ward gütig entnommen. Der großen Götter Fluch hat mich geschickt an jenen Platz, den ich zu vergessen suchte. Seufz, das Leben nimmt so viele Wenden, ich kann nicht mehr mit ihnen konkurrieren. Auch mein Altzheimer bereitet mir gar große Sorgen, wer ist den bloß der Herrscher dieses Eilands bloß gewesen, vor 20 Jahren, als ich entfloh mit meinem seligen Bruder ? Oh gute Götter gebet eurer vergeßlichen Heiligen ein besseres Gedächtnis ! An diesem Locus fand etwas statt. Nur die Tat will mir nicht kommen ! Ein erneuter Fluch der Errinyen habet mich erfasset !  
  
Zweiter Aufzug  
  
Arkas. Welch Wesen erblicken da meine alten Augen ! Ifigenie nach der neuen Rechtschreibung ist's ! Eine Freude durchfährt mein krankes Herze, denn Rennie half dem Magen nicht ! Und wie zu frühen Jahren am kult'gen Ort kehrt sie ein , will uns'ren Herrscher doch noch laben, was bess'res fällt ihr nicht ein ! Doch sagen muß ich euch eine gar gräuliche Kunde : der König liegt im Koma und ist human gar dem Tode nahe. So seid ihr doch sicher gekommen, ihn zu erretten ! Habet ihr die drugs ?  
  
Iphigenie. Seid gegreist, oh edler Arkas, das Rentenalter sieht man euch an ! So hoffe ich, daß die guten Götter euch eine gescheite Rentenversicherung beschert haben ! Denn von der üblichen Rente sind die drugs kaum finanzierbar, so habe ich auch keine bei mir. Aber wendet euch doch an Pylades auf Kreta ! Er ist der Dealer mit den finanziell besten Preisen !  
  
Arkas. Die Zeit fehlt mir und meinem König. Die Götter wollen ihm ein grausig Ende gar bereiten. Die Steuerfahndung sah eines Tages, daß er Steuern hinterzogen hatte; unser edler König lies diese opfern, aber sein Gewissen hat ihn danach bis zum Herzinfarkte zu stark belastet !  
  
Iphigenie. Dies ist eine traurige Nachricht ! Bringet den König zu mir ! Ich will ihn vor seinem Ableben noch einmal erblicken !  
  
Arkas. Er ist zu schwach, um die strapaziöse Reise durchstehen zu können. Könnet ihr nicht zu ihm selbst herkommen ?  
  
Iphigenie. Leider ist das ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit ! Dieses Schauspiel hat nur einen Schauplatz ! Ihr könnet euch doch Zeit lassen ! Sehr viel Bewegung und Aktionen sind nicht gut für ein Drama !  
  
Arkas. Eure Worte muntern mich gar magisch auf. Der gute Geist der bösen Götter hat nich jahrelang benebelt. Ich fahre schnell zum König, um ihm auch schön eiligst an diesen Platz zu schieben. Er selbst ist nicht in der Lage auch nur ein Stück zu gehen. Er hat nämlich auch ein Raucherbein.  
  
Iphigenie. So denn geht ! Führt eure gute Tat in Gnaden aus ! Diana wird dir es mit einem Autounfall in Paris belohnen ! (Arkas geht ab)  
  
Dritter Aufzug  
  
Iphigenie. Welch wunderbare Nachricht ! Mein König, den ich so rüde verlassen mußte, ist noch am Leben ! Alles Schlechte der damaligen Zeit kann sich noch zum Guten wenden. Läge da nicht ein neuer Fluch auf mir. Die Götter sind nicht unbedingt gut und auch humanitäres Handeln ist für die Katz ! Die Götter wollen Spaß erleben mit uns armseligen humanoiden Wesen ! Ach Orest ! Ach Klytemnästra ! Oh Tantalus im Tartaros ! Eure Flüche sind meinem nur billig im Vergleich ! Meine bösen Taten kenne ich nicht, habe ich sie überhaupt verbrochen ? Taedet me sui !  
  
Vierter Aufzug  
  
Arkas. Zurück bin ich aus dem Palaste und bringe euch die tapferen Überreste des Thoas mit !  
  
Thoas. Röchel !  
  
Iphigenie. Ach wie schön ist dieser Anblick ! Aber sagt, benutzt er keine Antifaltencreme ? Mein Thoas verdient gar besseres als ein solches Knitterface !  
  
Arkas. Oh holde Iphigenie, diese ist leider noch nicht erfunden. Aber solange seine Augen und sein Mund auffindbar sind, herrscht keine Not zur Eile ! Ihr seht mein König leidet gar sehr; sprechen ist ihm nicht möglich , aufgrund seines Gesundheitszustandes !  
  
Iphigenie. Oh ihr guten Götter, lasset den Mann, der an eure bösen Äquivalente glaubt, wie ich übrigens auch, noch nicht den Hades erblicken ! Er ist noch zu jung dafür, ein ganzes Leben steht noch vor ihm ! Lasset ihn erwachen aus seinem Schlafe und ertränket ihn nicht im Flusse des Vergessens !  
  
Arkas. Seht doch, holde Jungfer ! Der König erhebt sich ! Ein Zombie scheint aus ihm geworden ! So kreuz ich meine Finger und suche den Duft von Knoblauch auf und entschwinde gar rasch ! Lebt wohl und sterbet schön ! (Arkas entschwindet)  
  
  
  
Fünfter Aufzug  
  
Thoas. Was sehen meine blinden Augen ! Bin ich träumend oder bist du es, oh meine angeröchelte Iphigenie ?  
  
Iphigenie. Ich bin es, mein platonisch geliebter Thoas ! Die Ex-Priesterin Dianas begrüßt dich in deinem wiedergewonnenen Leben. Den Göttern sei dank, daß du wohlbehalten aus dem Todesschlafe erwacht bist !  
  
Thoas. Auch ich freue mich, dich zu sehen ! Aber sag', was führt dich nach Tauris zurück ?  
  
Iphigenie. Dies ist eine Lange Geschichte, doch ich will sie dir freudig vortragen ! Als ich zurück nach Griechenland kam, war ich lange Zeit arbeitslos, bis ich eine Arbeit als Putze in einem Tempel Dianas bekommen konnte. Mein Lebenswandel entsprach weiter dem humanitären, aufgeklärten Gedanken und wenn ich tot bin, werde ich wahrscheinlich vom Papst heilig gesprochen ! Doch ein schlimmes Ereignis trübte meine Zeit in Griechenland ! Mein geliebter Bruder Orest hatte zu oft ins Gras gebissen und war süchtig darnach geworden ! Eines Tages, Orest spritzte sich zu dieser Zeit schon das Chlorophyll, da kam er zu mir und verlangte aud meiner Weide das Gras zu erhalten. So menschlich, wie ich bin, habe ich es ihm gestattet. Jedoch war das Gras verunreinigt und die erste Dosis Gras tötete Orest. Als ich nun sah, wie er tot und grünlich auf der Wiese lag, verlies mich jeglicher Lebensmut und ich versuchte mich selbst zu opfern. Das nächste, an das ich mich erinnern kann, ist, daß ich wiederum hier war. Der Fluch meines toten Grasjunkies liegt nun auf mir.  
  
Thoas. Welch schreckliches Geschick das Schicksal doch hat. Doch der Götter Wille ist mein Wille ! Die Furien werden dich bald erwischt haben !  
  
Iphigenie. Ich werde versuchen, ihnen zu entkommen ! Die Listen, die mir im Gedächtnis sind, erfreuen sich großen Trickreichtums .  
  
Thoas. Ich wünsche euch dabei alles Gute. Wollet ihr mich jetzt ehelichen nach all den Jahren ?  
  
Iphigenie. Ihr wisst, ich war immer verdammt ehrlich und konnte euch nie betrügen ! So sage ich jetzt, ich will euch nicht ! Ein ekeliger Schauer überfährt mich bei dem Gedanken daran ! Beschaut euer biblisches Alter !  
  
Thoas. Denkt ihr, ihr sehet besser aus ? Die Menschenopfer sind noch nicht wieder abgeschafft worden und ihr seid ein Fremde. Das Gesetz der Götter will es wohl, daß ihr geopfert werdet.  
  
Iphigenie. Schändlich sind diese, die denken die Götter seien blutrünstig ! Ihr seid nicht viel besser als vor 20 Jahren, nur sahet ihr damals bedeutend besser aus ! Und wer soll mich opfern ?  
  
Thoas. Das wird die neue Priesterin Dianas Pamela sicherlich gern erledigen ! Sie ist ein exzellente Befehlsempfänger ihrer Göttin, aufgrund ihrer blonden Haarfarbe !  
  
Iphigenie. Mich befällt großes Lachen ! Euer Götterbild ist eine Idiologie und Sie sind ein Idiot !  
  
Thoas. Sage so etwas nicht in meiner Gegenwart ! Ich beschleunige das Opfer und nehme es gleich selbst vor !  
  
Iphigenie. Ein so alter Greis wie du, ist doch nicht im Stande, mich, der Diana liebstes Kind niederzumeucheln !  
  
Thoas. Nein, ihr habet Recht ! So begehe ich nun Selbstmord in eurer Schuld, damit euer Gewissen euch den Furien in die Hände treiben werde ! Euer Schicksal werde schnell entschieden ! (Er stößt sich einen Dolch 2mal in die Brust)  
  
Sechster Aufzug  
  
Iphigenie. Oh nein ! Thoas lebt nicht mehr ! So will auch ich nicht mehr leben ! Doch der Götter böses Spiel hat anderes im Sinn als meinen schönen Tod ! Ich stürze mich in die Fluten Lethes un überlebe es ! Welch grausames Spiel ! Doch entwende ich nun das Götterbild Dianas, wird ihr schändlicher Schutz von mir weichen und ich werde die Vorzüge des Hades kennenlernen dürfen ! Wachen gibt es ja nicht auf Tauris, so sollte es ein Einfaches sein, den frevelhaften Diebstahl zu begehen !  
  
(Iphigenie will in den Tempel hineingehen, tritt aber auf eine Tretmine, welche sofort explodiert )  
  
Siebter Aufzug  
  
Iphigenie. Wo ist mein Bein ? Wo ist mein Arm ? Bin ich etwa an Lepra erkrankt ? (Sie scheidet dahin)  
  
Pam. Ach wer is' denn das ? Das Feuerwerk zur Begrüßung Geopferter ist wohl nicht den hohen Ansprüchen genüge !  
  
Endgültiges Ende (?) 


End file.
